<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Right Thing by Freya_drabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939705">The Next Right Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles'>Freya_drabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>elsanna - Fandom, elsaxanna, icest - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going Queen Anna?<br/>Without turning back, in a tight voice as if it was hard for her to speak, she answered. <br/>“I’m bringing her home”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't like the ending of F2, this is my way of fixing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She couldn’t sleep. It had been three nights and she still couldn't get used to the castle being so silent, so deserted. Only one person was missing, all the rest was the same, not even a piece of furniture was out of place, the armors were still on their platforms, the servants kept their shifts and the guards were all familiar faces. Everything was the same and yet it wasn’t. Elsa was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could understand the reason, the rationality of the whole thing, but her heart stubbornly resisted to accept it. Elsa was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't lost her forever, the deep darkness of death hadn’t taken her away. Fate had done it. Fate and those stupid responsibilities in the form of spirits. Those spirits that had ripped her from her side. Neither of them had been able to decide. They could only accept and say goodbye. Thus, on her third night as queen, Anna felt emptier than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed felt huge, the room even darker. The canopy of her bed loomed over her as if it wanted to drown her. But Anna didn’t move. As if the heaviness in her heart prevented her from moving normally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the day, she could smile and pretend she was happy with the part that she had to play. No one noticed, no one cared. During the night it was a very different matter. During the night there was no one for whom she had to pretend everything was fine. At night it was only herself carrying a heavy burden of anguish and loneliness that only she could feel. The part of her that understood the separation was in constant fight with the part that felt as if a piece of her soul had been violently torn away, leaving her breathless, with eyes full of tears she couldn't shed even if she wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elsa ..." it was only a whisper, a prayer. A drowned cry that rose to the northern lights, wanting to be transported to a distant forest. She knew that what she felt bordered on the irrational. The constant oppression in her chest, the need to cry every time her eyes fell on a place and saw her, working as usual, smiling at her as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then…, a long and deep sigh. A promise that is formed before dawn breaks. The certainty of doing the right thing, of correcting a mistake someone else made without consulting them, of straightening their path.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The morning found her in the form of Kai, the faithful servant of the family, knocking on her door. The man slowly opened the door when he heard the sound of someone bustling around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your majesty, breakfast is ready. Gerda will come in a few minutes with your schedule for today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not today, Kai. Postpone all my meetings with the council until further notice. I have something to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai smiled, watching the young queen while she put some clothes in a small travel bag. He had a bet with the head of cooks for the day this moment would come. The cooks had bet for a month, but Kai knew it wouldn't last more than a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, as was his duty, he asked. "Where are you going Queen Anna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without turning back, in a tight voice as if it was hard for her to speak, she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bringing her home”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had made a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything around her told her so.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At first, she felt very good in her new place, but happiness was ephemeral. It had all started the same day she saw her leave. When she decided to stay with the people of Northuldra, she didn’t consider the loneliness she would feel even when she was surrounded by people. That evening, when Anna was just a dot in the horizon and kept walking away, Elsa began to collapse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first night away from home came with a vague feeling of emptiness, she thought it was normal to miss her, that the piece of the puzzle that Anna completed by simply snuggling at her side every night would be filled with something else, she was sure of that. That night, when everyone in the tribe slept peacefully, the first sob escaped from her throat, when the feeling was too hard to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Elsa got up with a goal, she would go to Ahtohallan, find the purpose for which she had stayed in the forest and fulfill her duty, whatever it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nokk took her to the glacier, cold walls and dancing blue colors received her again. Her mother's memory welcomed her with a smile, magically projected on one of the icy facets of the glacier. But this time, Elsa struggled to hear what Ahtohallan had to say, she walked halls and explored every room the place hid. But she didn't hear anything. The glacier was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have nothing to tell me?" Elsa screamed into the nothingness, the echo of her own voice was the only thing she heard in response. “Mother, here I am! Tell me what I have to do"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More silence, more echoes. She felt emptiness emerging in her chest, spreading through her veins like poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to the village without the purpose she sought, she felt empty and even Nokk perceived it. She no longer had the same control over the water spirit, it refused to leave her in the village, it kept trotting south. Elsa had to use her ice reins to control it. Gale also didn’t seem to respond to her commands, without explanation Gale left and never returned. Bruni stood by her side, curled up on her shoulder like a little ball, Elsa felt the little creature sigh deeply, as if it was very tired, but it didn’t leave her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yelena kept looking at her without hiding her worry. She followed her movements meticulously. Not even her powers seemed to respond as before and the old village leader noticed it instantly. Everything seemed to require more effort from Elsa, even something as simple as a few snowflakes for Bruni was a great exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dawn of the third day  found Elsa with her eyes lost in the horizon. Her mind was everywhere and in one particular place at the same time. Her sanity was dripping away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Child, what’s wrong?" Yelena, who had followed her from the village, asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something is not right," said Elsa without taking her eyes off the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is evident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The spirits… they no longer respond to my requests, I… I don't know what to do; my powers... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you learn to control your powers?" inquired the old woman, standing beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love" The answer was simple, it had always been "True love"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna", it wasn’t a question. It didn't need an answer either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My heart…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not here in the north"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, my destiny... the reason I was born..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was to right a wrong... that's already done"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my duty as a fifth spirit..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can be fulfilled anywhere, as long as you listen to nature and the elements"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you always have the answer to everything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only when the answer is displayed on the person's face just by hearing a name"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yelena smiled, on the other side of Elsa the Nokk had materialized without her calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Visit soon, Snow Queen. Bring her with you" said Yelena as Elsa mounted her water horse, Bruni clung to her shoulder, ready for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without delay, the Nokk bolted at full speed, heading south.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Queen Anna had suddenly entered the stables of the castle and urgently asked for her horse, not even the most clueless page had got in her way. They already knew that look in the queen’s eyes when she had a goal in mind and it would be silly to try to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen and her horse went from trot to gallop in a matter of seconds, the urgency that drove her was almost palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Anna had reached the outskirts of Arendelle, an abrupt wind surrounded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gale, guide me to her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind fluttered taking some dry leaves off the ground and turned them in the direction of a road fork. The wind spirit wanted Anna to follow the path that went along the shores of the fjord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, she spurred her horse and took the left path. Her heart throbbed between her ribs in unison with her horse's gallop. It had been a while since she made one of her wild and sudden decisions, buts she didn’t regret it. She didn’t know what she would say when she saw her, or what would she do if Elsa refused her. It hurt too much to even think about that possibility. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears that had formed from falling freely.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Elsa narrowed her eyes as she approached Arendelle's fjord, the speed she had imposed on Nokk made it difficult to see ahead. But something was approaching on the road along the coast, something that was going at high speed, it looked like a distinctive red dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Anna!" she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red dot was still approaching, and Elsa had no doubts, it was her sister who rode as if the devil was chasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nokk had reached the dirt road and stood there, instead of over the water, it could feel the fifth spirit's concern coursing through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse that carried the queen slowed down next to the water horse, who bent down so Elsa could get off, and then disappeared instantly. Elsa came running and took the reins so that Anna could descend as well. The redhead wasn’t  able to stabilize on the ground before Elsa wrapped her in a hug full of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? What is the emergency? Is there a problem in Arendelle? Are you injured?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her arms, she felt Anna tremble and begin to cry inconsolably. The smaller woman's arms circled the slender waist and attached to her as if her life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, for Anna, it did. Life wasn’t worth living without Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm tears fell endlessly from teal eyes dampening Elsa's shoulder. The redhead's sobs shook both women as a storm of emotions swirled inside Elsa's mind and heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Anna, tell me what’s happening… please. I need to know if you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words came out in a hoarse cry that cut deep into the soul of the snow queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her beautiful sister, always so strong and brave, had been reduced to this pile of tears, broken and desperate. All because of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa could do nothing but hold her against herself until the crying subsided, until she could try to mend the wounds she had inflicted. Until she could apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna's hands closed like claws on her white dress, as if she wanted to hold on to something more than her physical body. Elsa understood that feeling. It had never been her intention to hurt her like this. She just thought that her the decision was right for both of them, that if they weren't close then they could…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me, Elsa”. From somewhere between her shoulder and her neck, Anna's voice, sounding like a little girl, reached her ears. The tears were still falling, but the storm was beginning to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To me, not the castle or Arendelle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Elsa thought on a moment of weakness. She let go of the tight hug and took his sister's face in her hands. For the first time she noticed the tears on her own face when Anna's thumb tried to dry them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember telling you once that my home is wherever you were," said Elsa, closing her eyes and falling into temptation that was Anna's touch. Her warth had always thawed her sharp and frosted edges, this time was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you decide to stay in the forest? Away from Arendelle? Away from me?” Anna didn’t want to let resentment tarnish the beautiful moment of having her sister back in her arms, but the pain was so acute, so deep, that its echoes stained her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had to be in the forest to protect it, now I know better. I left Arendelle in the best hands possible, and left you in Kristoff’s hands” Elsa felt the need to excuse her decisions, but the moment the words left her mouth, it sounded empty and meaningless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same, you left me alone… and you know how much I hate that. I felt like I went back three years! It was like the doors were closed again but this time the doors where massive and you were unreachable and I can’t do this again, Elsa... I just can’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Kristoff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still sleeping in the barn! I… I thought all I needed to be happy was to get married, but it’s not. When you stayed in that forest…” There was fury in the young woman's words, as if the forest was to blame for her broken heart. “I just can’t picture my future without you by my side”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it was never my intention to stay permanently in the forest, but then Kristoff proposed and you looked so happy… in my mind, you had a husband and the kingdom, I wasn’t needed there anymore, so I stepped aside”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare to repeat that ever again! The kingdom is not mine, is ours, and you are my true love, nothing can come before that, nothing will!” Her tears threatening to fall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa's heart seemed to stop with that statement, her throat dried immediately and her hands trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt like this, I really thought I was doing the right thing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter now, Elsa. You’re coming back with me and you’re staying there even if I have to tie to my bed posts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile, full of hope, appeared on the snow queen's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna, the spirits still need a guide, my place is to try to balance the magical world with that of humans"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Elsa, I’m going to be very selfish here, I don’t care. You’re mine and I will fight the spirits if it means I get to keep you where you belong, by my side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From somewhere nearby, Bruni chirped and a small dry leaf caught fire, being instantly extinguished by a large snowflake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you can come with us” Anna told the fire lizard as it ran and perched in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can rule the spirits from the comfort of the castle” Elsa said shyly. Anna had taken her hand and directed her towards her horse, which waited patiently, as if it  knew the importance of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can! Seriously, I don’t know how did you manage this past days, miss I-like-to-soak-in-my-bathtub-for-hours”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… wasn’t easy” Elsa giggled, “But Honeymaren showed me a stream that was pretty warm and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hope Honymaren didn’t show you anything else” Anna mumbled as she mounted and offered a hand for Elsa to hop on as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can summon Nokk back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me, Elsa” Anna’s words were definitive. “Always with me”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Both Anna and Elsa rode together through the streets of Arendelle in the direction of the castle, the horse was taking a quiet step, as if proud of the people it carried. Neither woman was in a hurry, they just enjoyed being back in their kingdom together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People soon swirled around them. The citizens of Arendelle had not seen Elsa since she had stopped the wave that threatened to destroy their homes and they were very happy to see her again. Many expressed it in a loud voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you again, Queen Elsa"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arendelle is not the same without you, Queen Elsa"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need you to stay with us, your majesty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we've noticed Queen Anna very sad without you around"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both queens smiled broadly at their subjects. In the distance a group of parents contained with effort a group of young children who wanted to approach the monarchs. Noticing, Elsa and Anna descended from their horse and approached them. When they were just a few steps away, the boys broke free and ran towards Elsa with outstretched arms, one of the girls was sobbing openly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We thought we would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>see you again" said the youngest, with his face sunk in the skirt of the immaculate white dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When our toys flurried away we thought y-you..." said the girl who with tears still in her eyes clung to Elsa's sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa knelt down to meet the three children and opened her arms, the little ones hugged her immediately. Squeezing their small arms around their queen as much as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Children, don't worry, I'm here to stay"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna felt a tug by her leg and saw a fourth child, smaller than the others, pulling her skirt to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We miss the afternoons when you two played with us in the main square and... and... you smiling more often"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna lifted the child in her arms and hugged him tightly, excited to see how each of her citizens, from the oldest to the youngest, loved their queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ve missed our playtime too, Arild"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After exchanging promises of an epic hide and seek game for the following Sunday, Anna and Elsa headed towards the castle, hand in hand. The redhead chattered nonstop about the things they would do as co-queens and the next royal commitments that were soon to come. Elsa looked at her almost without being able to believe it, a smile had drawn on her face and the blonde could not erase it, nor did she want to. That was how happiness should feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance to the castle was a mixture of cheers and looks of understanding. No one in that castle expected the sisters to be separated for a long time and they let Elsa know with warm words of welcome. Even so, no one tried to stop the path Anna had taken;  still holding Elsa's hand, she headed straight for the royal chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should go back to my old room" Elsa said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is still your room" Anna replied without a doubt “And it will continue to be your room  from now on. Our room"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But... Anna"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new queen turned a deaf ear to her claims and guided her into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been days since I can sleep well, I think I need a nap"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a comment that sounded like an order. Anna, in her role as queen, had rapidly developed an authoritarian streak. Elsa could only appreciate that new aspect of her sister. She felt a little out of place, standing in the middle of Anna's room, not knowing what to do, but Anna looked at her expectantly, she had given an order and was expecting her to follow it. A knock on the door let them know that one of the maids brought them a nightgown for Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you ask them to bring this?" Elsa asked taking the garment in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Gerda was hugging you so tightly that you were almost blue" the redhead replied with a chuckle. "Go change, I'll go tell Kai that nobody is to bother us for the rest of the day"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your duties as queen?" Elsa told her, pretending to be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From now on there will be two queens, we will do everything faster... and we will have time to enjoy ourselves"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled broadly when Anna had left the room, it seemed that her sister had already completely planned their reign. The blonde changed and got into the sheets, Anna's characteristic scent surrounded her like a warm hug and she closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because some time later she felt the warmth of a body that rolled against her back and surrounded her waist with her arm, bringing Elsa impossibly close to her chest. Anna's breath caressed her ear in the middle of a deep sigh of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Elsa no longer felt asleep, she was more than awake. Anna had glued every inch of her body to her sisters’, leaving no space between them. The hand that had initially been on her waist began to roam over Elsa's abdomen, drawing circles with the pad of her fingers. The fabric of her nightgown felt impossibly thin and too heavy at the same time. The redhead's lips began to lay ethereal kisses on Elsa's shoulder, following an inexorable path to her neck. Elsa moved her head involuntarily to leave more room and Anna took advantage of it without delay. The hand that was initially on her belly roamed erratically upwards, to caress the ice queen’s rib cage, who was now almost drowned in the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna effortlessly slid one of her legs between her sister's, cradling Elsa's hips with her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Anna, please... this is not..." Elsa said, graving Anna’s hand to stop its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is exactly what we need, Elsa. What we have always wanted. I'm so sorry for not having noticed it before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing in this world that I desire more than this to happen, Anna. But we can't, we are..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>destined to be together. Our story is not like the rest, you are my true love and I will hold on to you... forever"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed deeply and let Anna's hand continue on its way Exploring, caressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna's lips returned to her neck and continued to leave a path of fire that ignited and melted the ice queen. A small moan escaped her throat along with a name, the only one that mattered in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Anna" it was a plea. A thank you to the heavens for letting her be in that moment, with her Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to wait any longer, Elsa turned to face her sister, who surrounded her with her arms without missing a beat. His fingers found a freckled face and explored it thoroughly, caressing each one of them as if drawing a map that led her on the way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My love, my everything" she whispered as she brought her lips close to Anna's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found you, you're home" Anna replied before closing the distance and kissing her for the first time. The first of many to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>